Conventionally, there is proposed a system of operating elevators which is designed to perform control operation individually for each of a plurality of elevator groups to stop cars at nearest floors when a fire occurs in a building in which the plurality of elevator groups are installed. An order of priority for starting control operation is set for each of the elevator groups based on a fire occurrence floor. This control operation is started for the elevator groups in the order of priorities. Thus, the duration of normal operation of those of the elevator groups which are not significantly influenced by the fire can be extended (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 05-8954 A